


Happy Halloween

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Team as Family, ik this is posted late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: "Skye wants to know if we can celebrate Halloween." Ward told him, using his book to shield himself from another thrown pillow. Apparently Skye had no qualms about a pillow fight in front of Coulson. Speaking of pillow fights...no, that idea would have to be filed away for another time. Coulson glanced at her, the disappointment in his eyes.The Season 1 team celebrates Halloween on the Bus.Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Marvel does.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Grant Ward
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> no tw that i can think of, pls tell me if there is

"Do SHIELD agents celebrate Halloween?" Skye asked, lounging on the Bus couch. They were approaching October 31, and there hadn't been a new mission for a week. She was hopeful - maybe they could do something fun to celebrate.

Ward looked over from where he was reading. "Sometimes. Mostly there's too much going on to celebrate. Why?" He immediately pulled a face, knowing why. Skye threw a pillow at him.

"Stop making that face! And you know why. You think Coulson would allow it?" She asked. If she asked him, he might say yes, since he had such a soft spot for her. Skye smiled softly, missing the strange look Ward gave her.

"Allow what?" Coulson said, walking in. Skye jumped up, preparing to give a speech on why celebrating Halloween would be a good idea, since it could boost morale, give the team something to celebrate, and-

"Skye wants to know if we can celebrate Halloween." Ward told him, using his book to shield himself from another thrown pillow. Apparently Skye had no qualms about a pillow fight in front of Coulson. Speaking of pillow fights. . .no, that idea would have to be filed away for another time. Coulson glanced at her, the disappointment in his eyes. 

"Sorry, AC. But could we?" Coulson seemed to be considering it. Skye crossed her fingers behind her back, pleading with her eyes. 

"Sure, I don't see why not. It would be good for the team, so I'm counting on you two to spread the word." Coulson left soon after that, leaving Skye to pump her arms enthusiastically. Her happiness was infectious, and Ward was soon smiling as well. 

Skye turned to him, giggling. "Hey, you should go as a robot! You'd totally rock the whole metal, emotionless look, and you don't have to act for the whole "Destroy. Kill." thing!" Ward rolled his eyes, the smile wiped off his face. He regretted this already. A̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶t̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶s̶i̶d̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶S̶k̶y̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶s̶u̶g̶g̶e̶s̶t̶i̶o̶n̶.

***

Skye hurried down to the lab, not caring that she was making a racket. 

"Could you quiet down, please?" Fitz demanded, gesturing wildly at his work. He had the night-night gun disassembled on a table, probably making the bullets more compact so that there's less wind resistance or whatever.

"Sorry," she said, not sorry at all. "I just wanted to tell you guys that we're celebrating Halloween, so start making your costumes!" 

Simmons looked up from whatever it was she's dissecting. "Oh, that's wonderful! I was wondering if we were going to do something. Fitz, you could go as the monkey you've always wanted!" Fitz blushed and muttered something grumpily under his breath. Skye grinned, and headed out of the lab. Now all I have to do is convince May.

***

"No."

"Come on, May, it'll be fun!" Ward usually didn't resort to begging, but this was a special case. Skye was much better at this than he was, where was she? "Coulson himself approved it!" Usually mentioning Coulson would be enough to at least get May to think about it, and it looked like this time it worked. She paused, thinking it over. 

"Hey, guys!" Skye bounded in from who-knows-where. Ward breathed a sigh in relief. If anyone could convince May, it was Skye. Well, actually, Coulson could do it best, but he was busy. "Judging from May's grumpy face, I see you've already told her." 

May glared at her. 

"Please, May? It's great for morale! A. . .team-bonding exercise!" Skye started doing jazz hands, ignoring the older woman's disdain. Ward coughed, obviously trying to cover up his laughs. "I'll take that as a yes, then. Have fun making your costume!" She quickly left, Ward trailing behind her. May rolled her eyes, hiding her smirk. 

***

It was finally October 31st, and Skye was practically vibrating with excitement. She pulled on some Gryffindor Hogwarts robes and tucked her "wand" in her pocket. Technically it was a chopstick, but a little paint turned it into a magical chopstick! She undid the curlers in her hair, enjoying watching her hair floof. To complete her preparations, she grabbed a bag. Hopefully people would recognize her Hermione Granger costume. Skye was a HUGE Harry Potter nerd (who may or may not have watched thousands of YouTube videos to get her British accent exactly right).

"Trick or treat!" Her bunk door opened to Fitzsimmons in their costumes. Simmons was wearing a blue dress with a white collar, a red hat, and her hair was pinned up in curls. Fitz was wearing a monkey onesie, like Simmons had said. Skye grinned at them, marveling at their costumes. She grabbed some candy from under her pillow and deposited them into the held-out bags. 

"Simmons, who are you?" Skye asked, using her British accent. Simmons beamed. She must have done it right, for a British person to have a positive reaction. 

"I'm Peggy Carter! She was a cofounder of SHIELD, in the 1950s. And. She. Was. British!" Simmons gushed, going on a rant about how wonderful she was. Fitz rolled his eyes and pulled Skye outside. 

"Hermione Granger, I see. Classic. Props on the accent, too." He told her, placing candy in her bag. 

"Thanks. Nice monkey costume!" The three jumped when the bunk door near them slid open. Ward stepped out, dressed in gray clothes and a cardboard box with poorly-drawn buttons. He had two chopsticks stuck on his head, probably antennas? "I see you used my suggestion, Ward." Skye said, hiding her smile. Ward rolled his eyes.

"Get your laughs out now, rookie, this is a one-time thing." Skye and Fitzsimmons promptly burst out into giggles, much to Ward's chagrin. He rolled his eyes again and nudged them towards the main area. Coulson and May were already there, chatting. Someone had thrown a Halloween-themed tablecloth over it, and there was a bowl of candy and a plate of cookies. Skye snatched a KitKat and tossed it at Ward. 

"Happy Halloween, robot!" Skye turned to Coulson and May. Coulson was wearing a blue helmet and a blue outfit with a white star on his chest, while May was wearing her regular black outfit with eight black, furry things sticking out of her back. "Hey Cap! Nice costume. And...May!" Skye must have looked clueless because May rolled her eyes and started explaining her costume.

"I'm a black widow," she told her, turning around to display the red hourglass on her back. "Nat told me to do this, she thinks she's funny." Skye almost dropped her bag. Did she mean Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow? Before she could ask, May grabbed a chocolate and headed over to the couch. Coulson smiled and turned to Skye.

"A Harry Potter costume, I see. Classic." 

"Thanks, Fitz said that, too. I knew you were a Captain America fanboy." Skye grinned, enjoying the "party." This was more fun than she anticipated. 

She nodded at Coulson, heading over to the couch to join the others. Someone had pulled out a Scrabble board and they had started a game, if Ward's grumbling was anything to go by. Skye laughed, claiming her place on the couch. She opened a candy bar and started munching on it, living in the moment and just being. She giggled at Coulson's jokes and cheered when Simmons won Scrabble, ruffled Fitz's hair and beaming when she catches May smiling every once in awhile. Skye relaxed in a way she hadn't been able to in a long time. Her smile widened as she curled up on the couch.

And Skye thought, I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 1200
> 
> constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any form of validation!
> 
> thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
